Juventud enamorada
by Higary
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke (seis años menor) se conocen de toda la vida y son como hermanos. Sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo Sasuke comienza a desarrollar sentimientos más que fraternales y incluso toma la decisión de que un día se casará con él. Borrar la diferencia de edad, el hecho de que sean del mismo sexo y que deberían considerarse únicamente como familia, no será sencillo. Yaoi.


JUVENTUD ENAMORADA

Holi hola, gente bonita! Como saben, hoy es cumpleaños del buen Narutín, así que en honor a ello la Presi Takaita Hiwatari organizó la segunda "Edad de oro sasunaru" y aquí tienen mi loco y fumado oneshot que forma parte del proyecto, basado en la imagen que verán en el display. Una disculpa por el título tan malo, pero realmente no se me ocurrió nada mejor y ya era hora de subir este fic u.u También se encuentra en Amor Yaoi y ahí subí otro oneshot pero para celebrar el cumpleaños de Menma, jeje. Espero que les guste y haga reír al menos un rato, de momento es todo, mejor los dejo para que pasen a lo que vinieron: ¡a leer!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes siguen siendo propiedad de Kishimoto. La idea surgió luego de estar mirando por un rato la imagen que elegí.

O – o – O – o – O – o – O – o – O

Konoha era una aldea ninja próspera y pacífica, de la cual se esperaba que siguiera así e incluso llegara a ser más gloriosa bajo la guía de su recién nombrado Yondaime Hokage: Namikaze Minato. El hombre rubio de ojos azules estaba casado con una hermosa y fuerte kunoichi pelirroja llamada Uzumaki Kushina, nativa de la aldea del Remolino. Tenían un hijo de casi cinco años, Uzumaki Naruto, otro rubio de ojos celestes quien era muy risueño y juguetón. Ellos eran muy cercanos a la familia Uchiha, conformada por Fugaku, su esposa Mikoto y su hijo Itachi, también de cinco años y quien a pesar de ser bastante listo para su edad, era muy amigo del pequeño Naruto.

.

Gracias a la relación tan estrecha entre los seis, el Hokage tenía muy buena comunicación con el resto del clan Uchiha, quienes al ver que Minato no los consideraba armas o un peligro para la aldea, le brindaban todo su apoyo incondicional.

.

Aquél día en particular todos estaban reunidos celebrando en la casa de los Uchiha, o al menos eso le dijeron a Naruto, aunque no tenía idea de qué festejaban. Estaba jugando con su amigo Itachi cuando de pronto él se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Sabes, Naruto? Mi mamá va a tener un bebé.

-¿En serio? ¡Increíble! –gritó, emocionado- Qué envidia, Ita-chan, tendrás un hermanito.

Ambos sabían que otro parto sería muy peligroso para Kushina, pues en su condición de jinchuuriki de Kyuubi no Youko (cuyo nombre real era Kurama) el sello se debilitaba para alimentar al bebé. Si debido a las complicaciones de cuando nació Naruto, su padre utilizó una técnica para que parte del chakra del bijuu fuese sellada en el bebé y así salvar a madre e hijo. Por todo esto el rubio estaba resignado a no poder tener más hermanos.

-No te preocupes –lo consoló su amigo-. Cuando nazca tú me ayudarás a cuidarlo, así que será hermanito de ambos.

Al ver la sincera sonrisa del pelinegro, Naruto soltó una carcajada y lo abrazó, emocionado. Muchos decían que Itachi era bastante serio, pero en realidad era muy noble y el mejor amigo que podría desear. Estaba seguro que también se llevaría de maravilla con ese bebé que venía en camino. Él se encargaría de que fuera así.

.

Unos meses después llegó al mundo Uchiha Sasuke, un pequeño de cabello azabache y piel blanca quien de inmediato se ganó el cariño de los miembros de ambas familias. Especialmente Itachi y Naruto observaban con fascinación al bebé. Compartieron miradas y sonrisas cómplices, prometiendo que ambos jugarían con él, lo cuidarían y siempre velarían por su bienestar.

.

Uchiha Sasuke comenzó a crecer siendo un niño consentido por todos sus seres queridos. En cuanto empezó a caminar y hablar, muy seguido quería ir a casa de los Uzumaki. Le encantaba ser mimado por Kushina, pero en especial por el alegre Naruto y disfrutaba cuando el rubio lo llevaba a la oficina del Hokage para dejarle el almuerzo y al final los tres comían ahí juntos.

.

Conforme Itachi y Naruto fueron avanzando en la Academia ninja, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Ya no podían pasar tanto tiempo con el menor debido a sus deberes y entrenamientos. El ojinegro resultó un verdadero genio y por lo mismo lo tenían muy ocupado para que desarrollara sus habilidades. Mientras que el rubio hiperactivo y alegre conoció a más niños con los cuales trataba de jugar y convivir, aunque sus favoritos por supuesto seguían siendo los hermanos Uchiha y siempre que tenía la oportunidad los visitaba y salían juntos.

.

Como se les hizo costumbre desde que Mikoto confió en que cuidarían bien al niño ellos solos, Naruto e Itachi llevaban consigo a Sasuke mientras entrenaban. El pequeño iba agarrado de la mano del rubio, sonriendo felizmente. Era imposible que Naruto no le contagiara su alegría, sobre todo cuando siempre se esforzaba por ponerle atención y hacerlo reír.

-Después de entrenar podríamos ir a comer ramen. ¿Qué te parece, Sasuke-chan?

El morenito asintió. En realidad el ramen no le gustaba mucho, pero sabía que al otro chico le encantaba, así que accedería con tal de que pudieran pasar más tiempo juntos.

-Está bien, Naruto.

Dicho eso se soltó de su mano para ir tras una mariposa enorme que acababa de pasar a su lado. El Uzumaki arrugó ligeramente el ceño y le lanzó una mirada molesta a su amigo, quien arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Itachi

-¿Por qué a ti te llama "hermano" y a mí por mi nombre?

-Tal vez porque yo soy su hermano –explicó con obviedad

-¡Sí, pero es como si yo también lo fuera! –suspiró- Eso no es justo…

-Vamos, no te desanimes, sabes que Sasuke te quiere mucho. A veces creo que más que a mí –sin darse cuenta hizo una ligera mueca que le arrancó una carcajada a su amigo

-Aww, el genio Uchiha está celoso del fabuloso Uzumaki.

-Minato-san se apellida Namikaze, no Uzumaki –mencionó, sonriendo con malicia

-… ¡Arg! ¡Idiota!

-Hey, no digas malas palabras frente a Sasuke.

El mencionado regresó corriendo con ellos y miró a su hermano con molestia, seguro de que era el culpable porque ahora Naruto se jalara el cabello con exasperación alegando (al aire) que él también era fabuloso y quién sabe cuántas cosas más.

-No es mi culpa que él sea tan escandaloso –se defendió el mayor, encogiéndose de hombros

.

Debido a su misma edad y estrecha amistad, muchas personas alrededor de Naruto (salvo sus padres y sus "tíos" Uchiha) solían compararlo con el brillante y talentoso Itachi. Claro que el rubio estaba orgulloso de la capacidad de su amigo, pero esos comentarios no hacían más que frustrarlo. No quería que los aldeanos dijeran que el hijo del Hokage era un inútil, así que comenzó a entrenar por su cuenta todas las tardes para mejorar lo más pronto posible; hasta él mismo sabía que era bastante torpe en muchas cosas, por eso tenía que trabajar arduamente.

.

Fue por esto que poco a poco dejó de pasar tiempo con el pequeño Sasuke. Por supuesto que el morenito comenzó a hacer berrinches e incluso tratar de escapar de casa para ir al bosque donde varias veces su hermano y Naruto lo habían llevado para que presenciara sus entrenamientos (que eran más juegos en ese entonces). De vez en cuando se encontraba con el joven Uzumaki quien para compensar su falta le invitaba helados, lo cual no terminaba por contentar al niño, sin embargo con sólo ver nuevamente la brillante sonrisa de aquél rubio que conocía desde que nació, un calorcito inundaba su pecho y lo hacía sentir contento.

.

Un día, jugando con sus muñecos ninja en casa, Sasuke (de cinco años) escuchó a Kushina y Mikoto conversando sobre una joven conocida que iba a casarse. Luego de que la pelirroja se fuera, el niño se acercó a su madre para observarla con curiosidad.

-Mamá, ¿qué significa casarse?, ¿es muy importante?

-Así es, Sasuke. Casarse es cuando tienes a una persona especial con la que deseas pasar el resto de tu vida. Cuando hayas encontrado a esa persona, puedo asegurarte que querrás hacerla tu esposa y formar una familia juntos. Como tu padre y yo, o Minato y Kushina. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí.

.

El ojinegro regresó a sus juegos, pensando que de acuerdo a lo dicho por su mamá, él estaba más que dispuesto a compartir su vida con Uzumaki Naruto. No conocía a una mejor persona que él: era amable, simpático, algo torpe, pero con un corazón de oro. Sasuke quería ser la persona que protegiera a Naruto, quien lo apoyara y a quien el rubio le sonriera al final del día cuando ambos regresaran de alguna misión.

.

Luego de una conversación con su padre, en la cual Fugaku le contó que él fue a hablar con los padres de Mikoto para solicitar su mano en matrimonio, llegó a la obvia conclusión de que él debía hacer lo mismo. Así que aprovechando una visita con Fugaku e Itachi a la Torre, se escabulló hacia la oficina del Hokage. Si hubiese sido otra persona los guardias lo detendrían de inmediato, pero todos estaban acostumbrados a las visitas del Uchiha menor y sabían que el Yondaime lo consideraba algo así como un sobrino.

-Buenos días, Hokage-sama –saludó, haciendo una reverencia

-Hola, Sasuke-kun –le sonrió-. ¿A qué debo tanta formalidad el día de hoy? Tú siempre me llamas "Minato-san".

-… Necesito hablar con usted de hombre a hombre.

Teniendo en cuenta que el chico frente a él tenía apenas cinco años, aquello resultaba sumamente gracioso, pero ante la expresión tan seria del chico, Minato no pudo hacer otra cosa más que adoptar la misma postura.

-Adelante, te escucho.

-Bien… Hogake-sama –cruzó sus miradas-: le pido que me entregue la mano de Naruto y su bendición para casarnos.

-¿Eh?

De acuerdo, eso no fue lo más inteligente que el Namikaze podía decir, pero es que la declaración de Sasuke lo tomó por sorpresa. Sin embargo ver al niño tan seguro de sus palabras no hizo más que causarle ternura. Era tan adorable incluso enfurruñado, así que sonrió con alegría antes de darle una respuesta.

-Comprendo. Eres un estupendo chico, Sasuke-kun. Tienes mi permiso para un día, dentro de algunos años, casarte con mi Naruto.

La emoción y felicidad en el rostro del Uchiha no tenían comparación. Agradeciendo con otra reverencia salió de la oficina para dejar trabajar a su futuro suegro, ya había conseguido lo que fue a buscar. Ahora debía esforzarse para crecer rápidamente y así poder tener su boda con Naruto. Estaba seguro que una familia con él sería increíble; sus hijos por supuesto que serían hermosos.

.

El tiempo continuó su curso sin detenerse. Itachi ingresó al Anbu siendo muy joven, mientras que Naruto, gracias a su perseverancia, completó con éxito el arduo entrenamiento con Jiraiya, uno de los tres sannin, y ahora era un joven y fuerte jounin. Pese a su falta de tiempo por las misiones y a las muchas comparaciones que los rodearon cuando niños, ambos chicos conservaron su estrecha amistad, sumándose a ellos Uchiha Shisui, primo de Itachi y compañero anbu, pero con quien el rubio también hizo amistad de inmediato porque tenían valores e ideales muy similares. Bueno, Itachi afirmaba que el Uzumaki podría hacerse amigo de una cebolla si quisiera y el hecho de que la jardinería fuera el pasatiempo de Naruto sólo fortalecía tal afirmación.

.

Viendo todo eso, Sasuke, quien ahora tenía doce años y acababa de ser asignado al equipo gennin bajo el cargo de Hatake Kakashi, se sentía frustrado y algo molesto. No le hacía nada de gracia que todas esas personas que alguna vez juzgaron a Naruto por su torpeza (era un niño, pero no ingenuo como para no darse cuenta) ahora se deshicieran en halagos hacia él. En alguna de las contadas ocasiones en que coincidió con el rubio se lo comentó, pero como siempre el bueno corazón del Uzumaki le restó importancia y le dijo que estaba bien, porque las personas que más le importaban siempre habían creído en él a pesar de todo.

.

Quizá era cosa de las hormonas, pero en ese momento Sasuke tuvo tantos deseos de besarlo. Tuvo que refrenarse porque ya había notado que, cuando hacía algún intento de coqueteo que había visto en otras personas, el de ojos celestes se incomodaba y alejaba, recalcándole que era un buen niño y siguiera siendo así. Odiaba tanto que Naruto lo llamara niño y reafirmara la diferencia de edad que había entre ambos. ¿Eso qué importaba? Desde muy chico él ya estaba convencido de que iba a desposar a Uzumaki Naruto un día y esa idea no había cambiado con el pasar de los años, sino todo lo contrario.

.

Todos habían notado lo posesivo que Sasuke era con Naruto. Cierto, tenía una buena relación con su hermano Itachi cuando éste tenía tiempo libre, pero no lo seguía como al rubio ni se le pegaba cuando veía a alguna chica intentando coquetearle. Suerte que Naruto fuera tan despistado en ese aspecto, que si no varias jovencitas ya habrían sufrido el ataque de un katon cortesía del menor de los Uchiha.

.

Itachi y Shisui se divertían de lo lindo presenciando esas escenas, sobre todo porque sabían que su rubio compañero ni cuenta se daba de por qué Sasuke reaccionaba así.

-Debe ser cosa de la edad –comentó Itachi-. Sasuke conoce a Naruto desde que nació, siempre fue muy apegado a él.

-Quizá, pero… ¿Y si es algo más serio? –preguntó Shisui en tono pensativo- Ya sabes lo terco que es tu hermano y con la forma en que nuestro rubio lo trata, no hace más que alimentar sus esperanzas.

-… Si eso resulta ser cierto, Shisui-san, entonces Sasuke tiene un serio problema.

-Claro, porque ambos son hombres, la diferencia de edad y que Naruto siempre lo ha visto como parte de su familia, un hermano menor.

-No, en realidad lo decía porque nuestro rubio, como tú le dices, no entiende las indirectas.

-¡Cierto! Jajaja, compadezco a Sasuke.

Itachi sonrió ante la risa de su primo, porque era una idea que él también compartía. Mejor no se hacía de teorías anticipadas y esperaría a ver cómo se desarrollaba toda esa situación. Y en caso de que su hermano ocupara ayuda o consejo, pensaba estar ahí al pie del cañón y apoyarlo en lo que fuera. Incluso si para ello tenía que amenazar a su mejor amigo y ser el que lo secuestrara para que su hermanito tuviera una oportunidad con él.

.

Cierto día en que Sasuke y su equipo regresaban de una misión, en la entrada se encontraron justamente a Naruto, quien por la mochila que portaba en la espalda también acababa de regresar a Konoha. Las mejillas de Sasuke se tiñeron ligeramente de carmín, pero de inmediato adoptó su expresión imperturbable de siempre; y lo hizo justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento el rubio volteó la mirada y sonrió con alegría al percatarse de su presencia.

-¡Sasuke!

Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y caminando a paso lento, el moreno avanzó hacia él, siendo enseguida rodeado por los brazos del mayor quien luego de revisar que estuviera bien, le despeinó el cabello.

-Tiempo sin verte, Sasuke.

-Sí… Parece que has estado ocupado, usuratonkachi.

El rubio hizo un puchero y le jaló una mejilla. De un tiempo para acá el moreno lo llamaba sí, o también en ocasiones "dobe". Tal vez fuera por causa de la adolescencia, pero en esas ocasiones se preguntaba dónde estaba el adorable Sasuke que lo seguía a todos lados y siempre le sonreía con cariño.

-Mocoso grosero, te he dicho que no llames así.

-Suelta, dobe –comenzó a forcejear para soltarse

-¡Teme!

-Si le hablas de esa manera, dudo que te haga caso.

Ambos dejaron su pequeña pelea para prestar atención a Kakashi, quien sonreía bajo su máscara. El Uchiha frunció el ceño cuando la atención de Naruto se desvió a su sensei, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto.

-¡Kakashi! –sonrió el Uzumaki

-Hey, más respeto. Recuerda quién cuidaba de ti cuando eras un bebé y tanto Minato-sensei como Kushina-san estaban ocupados.

-Mentiroso, que sé bien que dejabas al pobre Obito a cargo de Itachi y de mí mientras tú te ponías a leer. Rin me lo dijo.

-Pero era yo quien cargaba con ustedes dos, par de demonios. Itachi era buen niño, aunque cuando se juntaba contigo era bastante travieso.

-Naruto –intervino Sasuke, molesto por ser ignorado-, ¿y tú misión?

-Ahh, fue algo relativamente sencillo, sólo debía llevar un pergamino al Kazekage. ¿Sabías que tiene un hijo de tu edad? Es muy serio y callado, pero creo que es sólo porque es tímido. En realidad es un niño muy amable.

Sasuke apretó los puños con enfado, pero antes de poder reprochar algo, tanto Sakura como Sai se acercaron al rubio, quien de inmediato les recibió con una sonrisa.

-Sakura-chan, Sai, ¿cómo han estado?

-Muy bien, Naruto-san, gracias –contestó la niña con educación

-¿Naruto-kun no ha ido corriendo a comer ramen? –preguntó el pelinegro- Eso sí es raro.

-¡Oye! –se quejó

Él y Sai se conocían debido a que Shin, el hermano adoptivo mayor del chico, había sido compañero de Naruto en algunas misiones y congeniaban bien. Aquello terminó por enfadar al Uchiha presente. Hacía tiempo que no podía convivir con Naruto y ahora todos le estaban robando la atención del rubio. ¡Por Dios! Si el único con derecho a tener encima esos brillantes ojos azules era él. Gruñendo jaló el brazo del rubio y se lo llevó casi a rastras, mientras el jounin alegaba por tal acción y se despedía a gritos de los demás.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Sakura y suspiró- Yo que iba a invitarlo a comer.

-Creo que él te hubiera rechazado como siempre –opinó su compañero

-¡Cállate!

Kakashi decidió ignorar la disputa de sus alumnos y mejor se encaminó rumbo a la Torre a entregar el reporte de la misión. Adolescentes, por salud mental mejor los dejaba lidiar con sus complicaciones y sólo intervenir en caso de que fuera necesario. No quería tener a tres chicos con drásticos cambios de humor tras su cabeza por algún comentario que se le escapara.

.

Mientras tanto con Sasuke y Naruto, ambos habían llegado al bosque. El rubio no tenía ni idea de qué le ocurría al menor, así que se dejó guiar y una vez que lo viera más calmado, interrogarlo. Llegaron a una zona que solían visitar cuando niños y Sasuke finalmente lo soltó, para enseguida alejarse unos pasos de él y cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Eh? –preguntó el Uzumaki-, ¿por qué me miras con tanto enojo?

-Porque eres un usuratonkachi.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se supone que debo interpretar eso?

-Es tu culpa por andar sonriéndole despreocupadamente a todo el mundo.

-Sólo soy amable y sociable, algo que parece se te ha olvidado con el paso del tiempo. Siempre andas con esa cara de amargado.

-No necesito la atención ni aprecio de personas que no me interesan.

Ahí iba la indirecta; deseaba que Naruto captara el significado de sus palabras: que él realmente le interesaba. Pero como siempre el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente debía salir con uno de sus comentarios sin sentido (en su opinión).

-Necesitas más amigos, teme. Llevo diciéndotelo desde hace meses.

Si no fuera porque se quedaría viudo antes de tiempo, el ojinegro lo asesinaría en ese preciso instante; pero aquella ingenuidad era una de las tantas características que le gustaban de él. Mejor optó por tomar asiento bajo un árbol, todavía enfurruñado.

.

El rubio esperó alguna réplica, pero al no obtenerla suspiró y dejó su mochila en el suelo. Tal vez Sasuke estaba enojado con él porque no habían pasado tiempo juntos últimamente debido a las misiones de ambos. En parte era su culpa por haber malcriado tanto al chico, sin embargo no podía evitarlo, era un pequeño adorable que siempre lo acompañaba, sonreía y animaba a pesar de su corta edad. Le quería muchísimo, aunque ahora pensaba que quizá debió ser un poco más estricto con él. Como sea, en esos momentos estaba cansado de la misión, así que se recostó junto al otro chico bajo el mismo árbol y cerró los ojos. Más tarde le llevaría a su padre el reporte; con un poco de suerte no lo regañaría por su retraso cuando le dijera que fue debido a que estaba pasando "tiempo de calidad" con el hijo menor de su mejor amigo.

.

Estuvieron un rato en total silencio. Una vez que el enfado de Sasuke se disipó (al menos un poco), volteó de reojo y se encontró con el rubio profundamente dormido y de vez en cuando emitiendo murmullos entre los que lograba distinguir las palabras "ramen" y "delicioso". No podía creer que alguien de dieciocho años todavía tuviera una obsesión con esos fideos que incontables veces lo llevó a comer en su infancia. Lo observó detalladamente, parecía tan tranquilo e indefenso; costaba trabajo creer que era un ninja. O tal vez lucía tan relajado porque sabía que estaba con alguien de confianza.

.

Mirando con atención las facciones del rubio, las mejillas de Sasuke no tardaron en teñirse ligeramente de carmín. Realmente era un chico guapo. Cuando niño lucía lindo y curioso, pero la edad realmente lo había hecho ganar un atractivo singular. No culpaba a las chicas que ahora se sentían atraídas hacia él (aunque internamente las maldecía por querer robarle al Uzumaki). Sin poder evitarlo se colocó encima de él, con las piernas a los costados de Naruto y delineando suavemente sus labios con una mano, mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en el tronco del árbol para no caer arriba del joven. Poco a poco inclinó su rostro hacia él, ahora sujetando su mano derecha con cariño. Una parte de su subconsciente le decía que eso estaba mal, pero la mandó al diablo pensando en que se moría por probar aquellos labios.

.

Justo cuando estaba cerca de su meta, los ojos azules se abrieron y miraron con desconcierto lo que ocurría. El cerebro de Naruto por fin se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba y, aunque era más grande y fuerte, se sintió acorralado. Eso debería ser una broma, sin embargo la decidida expresión de Sasuke no se había inmutado en lo más mínimo a pesar de haber sido descubierto.

-Sa… Sa… ¡Sasuke! ¿Q-Qué rayos ha-haces?

Eso no había sido lo más valiente ni masculino que pudo haber dicho, pero es que seguía desconcertado por la forma en que se encontraban en ese solitario bosque y bajo un escondido árbol como si aquello fuera un manga shoujo. Bien, estaba empezando a desvariar, al parecer su cerebro sí que fue afectado.

-T-Teme, s-será mejor que dejes de bro-bromear y te m-muevas.

-Estás tartamudeando mucho –comentó el otro, sonriendo de medio lado

-¡Sasuke! –por fin recobró su valor y se levantó de golpe, provocando que el menor casi cayera de cabeza al suelo si no fuera por sus rápidos reflejos

-¿Qué te pasa, usuratonkachi?

-¿Qué me pasa?, ¿a mí? –se oía indignado- ¡Eres tú el que se me encimó! –suspiró, frustrado- Mira, Sasuke, entiendo que por la edad sientes curiosidad sobre ciertas cosas, pero esto no es gracioso en lo más mínimo.

-¿Realmente crees que iba a besarte por una estúpida broma?

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de sobremanera y se sonrojó ligeramente. ¡El muy descarado acababa de afirmar que iba a besarlo! ¿Cómo rayos educaban a la juventud de ahora? Seguro que Kakashi era una mala influencia para esos chicos. Sí, definitivamente hablaría de ello con su padre. Aunque no era el momento de estar pensando en esas cosas cuando un chico (todavía un niño) lo observaba fijamente esperando una respuesta a su pregunta anterior.

-A ver, creo que algo raro está pasando aquí. Comencemos de nuevo –carraspeó-. Sasuke, debes respetar a tus mayores por muy familia postiza o algo así que sean. Yo te quiero mucho a pesar de que de un tiempo para acá no paras de llamarme dobe o usuratonkachi, y además…

-Me gustas, Naruto –interrumpió, harto del parloteo sin sentido del rubio

-… ¡T-Tienes que estar jugando! O ya sé, ¡estás confundido! Sí, eso debe ser. Después de todo he sido parte de tu vida desde que naciste y seguro confundiste esos sentimientos fraternales con algo diferente.

Sonaba más como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo con todas sus fuerzas que al propio Sasuke, quien se limitó a fruncir el ceño y gruñir con fastidio.

-Bien, te lo diré de esta manera –habló y se irguió frente a él con toda la seguridad posible-: un día haré que te cases conmigo, usuratonkachi.

Tal vez en el camino de regreso de la misión se golpeó en la cabeza y como últimamente no había podido pasar tiempo con Sasuke, su mente le estaba mostrando aquella escena tan bizarra. Se pellizcó un brazo lo más fuerte que pudo, lo cual fue mala idea puesto que de verdad le dolió y para el colmo el Uchiha seguía ahí. Fue entonces que se percató del tenue rubor en sus mejillas y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que Sasuke estaba siendo sincero con sus sentimientos.

-Rayos –murmuró, suspirando-… Escucha, Sasuke –le puso una mano sobre el hombro-, es normal a tu edad que sientas atracción por alguien mayor, tal vez por admiración o por respeto, no lo sé porque nunca me ha pasado, pero supongo que sí ocurre. Eh… como iba diciendo, me halagan tus sentimientos, sin embargo yo te quiero como un hermano menor.

-Lo sé –interrumpió de nuevo-. Sólo es cuestión de que me veas como hombre.

-Ese es otro problema: ambos somos hombres.

-Nunca te han interesado mucho las chicas que digamos, hasta mi hermano y Shisui-san lo han comentado.

Malditos. Naruto juraba que en cuanto los viera, los golpearía por andar divulgando su escasa vida sentimental. Él no tenía la culpa de que ninguna de las mujeres que había conocido le atrajera lo suficiente como para invitarla si quiera a una cita.

-De acuerdo, no hablemos de este tema… ¡Pero lo que no puedes negar es que te llevo seis años! Somos muy diferentes y pensamos de manera totalmente distinta.

-Siempre he creído que nos complementamos muy bien, a pesar de nuestras diferencias. Además me permito recordarte que en muchas ocasiones yo soy más maduro que tú.

-¡Deja de rebatir todos mis argumentos! –gritó, señalándolo y luego suspiró- Sasuke, una relación entre nosotros es imposible.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por todo lo que acabo de mencionarte hace un momento!

-Creí que ya habíamos aclarado que ninguno de esos puntos era un problema. Además mi familia te aprecia mucho y tus padres por supuesto me adoran.

-Eres bastante modesto, teme.

-Mejor ríndete y acéptalo, Naruto –sonrió con presunción-: tu destino es estar conmigo y nadie más.

.

A partir de ahí todo lo que el joven Uchiha había reprimido salió a flote. Los aldeanos lo consideraban un chico bastante serio y callado, sin embargo ahora podían verlo seguir al hijo del Hokage a todas partes (cuando coincidían en la aldea), afirmando que nadie podía acercarse al rubio a menos que quisieran sentir su ira. Ya varias jovencitas se habían quejado con Minato y Fugaku sobre estas acciones; ambos adultos hablaron con Sasuke, pero él les dijo que únicamente estaba defendiendo su territorio y eso no tenía nada de malo. Los amigos coincidieron en que seguro aquello no era más que una fase y que en cuanto Sasuke gustara de una chica toda esa situación terminaría. Mikoto y Kushina sólo comentaban lo lindo que lucía el moreno siendo tan posesivo (a su manera) con el rubio. Mientras que Itachi… Bueno, él en realidad se divertía de lo lindo a costa de su amigo.

.

-¡Deja de reírte, idiota! ¡No es gracioso!

Él y Naruto se encontraban ese día comiendo dangos y bebiendo té, aprovechando que ambos tenían algunos días libres y que el acosador del Uzumaki se encontraba fuera de Konoha por una misión. Naruto le había contado la última acción de su hermanito a Itachi y éste no tardó en soltarse a reír como sólo ante él o Shisui hacía.

-Tienes que hacer algo, hablar con él, no lo sé.

-¿Por qué? Sasuke únicamente quiere mostrarte sus sentimientos. Eso es adorable.

-Estás loco, él necesita que alguien le diga que esto está mal. Incluso creo que ya hasta me está celando de otros hombres. El otro día se molestó muchísimo porque me vio platicando con Iruka-chan. ¡Por Dios, Iruka! Dime, ¿quién en su sano juicio odiaría a Iruka? Es un tipo increíble, amable y comprensivo.

-Bueno, tal vez la molestia de Sasuke viene precisamente de que te expresas demasiado bien de Iruka.

-¡Pero si él fue su profesor en la Academia! Hasta el mismo Sasuke decía que le agradaba porque no lo trataba de forma especial por ser un Uchiha y además tu hermano menor. A mí me hubiera encantado tenerlo de profesor, ¡seguro que no me habría castigado tanto como lo hizo Ibiki! Ese hombre todavía me provoca pesadillas en ocasiones. Por cierto eso me recuerda que por culpa de esa inteligencia tuya me abandonaste muy pronto en la Academia y tenía que escapar de los profesores yo solito cuando hacía algo que los enfadara.

-Oye, eso no fue mi culpa. Sabes que por mí hubiera seguido salvándote el pellejo luego de tus travesuras, pero mi padre y los otros insistían en que debía explotar todo mi talento y entrenar arduamente, además de que no era necesario que fuera a clases si todo eso ya lo dominaba y que serían sólo una pérdida de tiempo. Mamá no estaba de acuerdo en ello, pero no les dijo absolutamente nada. Tú y tus padres son la única razón de que no me convirtieran en una máquina de pelea y de que tuviera una infancia relativamente feliz acorde a mi edad: tú hacías que me escapara de los entrenamientos para ir a jugar, Minato-san habló con los ancianos Uchiha para convencerlos de que ciertamente era un genio, pero también seguía siendo un niño, y Kushina-san amenazó a mi padre con tal de que me diera tiempo para mi hermano y mis amigos.

-Oh, sí, la cara de Fugaku-san ese día fue épica.

Ambos rieron recordando que hasta el serio Fugaku tembló ante la furia del habanero sangriento de Konoha. Naruto pudo relajarse un poco luego de escuchar las palabras de su amigo sobre su infancia, sin embargo el gusto le duró muy poco porque Itachi le puso una mano en el hombro mientras le sonreía con esa malicia Uchiha que tan bien conocía.

-Por eso mismo estoy seguro de que tú y tu familia cuidarán bien a mi hermano, querido cuñado.

-… ¡Bastardo! ¡Eso no me ayuda en nada! ¡Y no vuelvas a decirme cuñado!

.

Mientras tanto rumbo a la aldea donde el equipo siete tenía que entregar un paquete, Sasuke iba meditando qué más podría hacer para llamar la atención de Naruto. Por más acercamientos que tenía con él, no sabía cómo lograr que el rubio sintiera algo más que cariño fraternal. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿contarle los sueños húmedos que últimamente había tenido y en los cuales ambos eran los protagonistas? Conociendo al Uzumaki, seguro que se escandalizaría y con lo torpe que era, capaz y terminaba contándoselo a sus padres… Ahí sí que Fugaku se infartaría, Mikoto quedaría en shock e Itachi seguramente se burlaría lo más posible.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Sakura

-Hum…

-Creo que está frustrado por culpa de Naruto-kun –opinó Sai en tono pensativo-, ya que no parece corresponderle de la misma manera.

-No seas idiota, Sai –intervino al chica, frunciendo el ceño porque a ella le gustaba el Uchiha-. Sasuke-kun no lo ve de esa manera…

-Es por culpa de la edad –murmuró el azabache, suspirando con fastidio-. Él le da mucha importancia a ese detalle.

Sakura puso cara de horror al escuchar sus temores confirmados, mientras que el otro pelinegro se frotó el mentón mientras meditaba las palabras de su compañero, asintiendo.

-Sí, claro, supongo que seis años no se ignoran fácilmente. Kakashi-sensei, ¿usted qué opina?, ¿tiene alguna sugerencia?

-¿Me están pidiendo ideas para seducir al hijo de mi maestro, un chico al que conozco desde que nació?

-Sí –contestaron ambos jóvenes

-Eso creí –sonrió ligeramente-. Bueno, conociendo lo terco que es Naruto, las cosas no serán sencillas. Digo, apenas tienes doce años, Sasuke, por muy maduro que te consideres, a ojos de él sigues siendo un niño. Pienso que lo mejor sería irle mostrando con acciones que tus sentimientos son sinceros y no algo pasajero. E invítalo de vez en cuando al Ichiraku, el ramen podría ser un buen camino para llegar a conquistarlo.

El Uchiha prestaba total atención a las palabras de su sensei y de vez en cuando asentía. Por su parte Sakura decidió dejarlos hablar y continuar caminando. Aquella era una conversación que no deseaba ni necesitaba escuchar. Uzumaki Naruto era una excelente persona, hasta ella lo admiraba y respetaba, pero el hecho de que tuviera el corazón de Sasuke a su alcance y ni siquiera lo valorara, era algo que le molestaba de sobremanera.

.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Kakashi, Sasuke hacía su mayor esfuerzo por ya no montar escenas de celos delante de su rubia obsesión (que lo hiciera a escondidas era total secreto), trataba de ayudarlo cuando su padre le asignaba trabajo de oficina e incluso le pedía que entrenaran juntos de manera seria. Especialmente en esto último era donde su convivencia crecía, puesto que Naruto podía ver su determinación en volverse más fuerte. Con los exámenes chunnin tan cerca, deseaba que Sasuke saliera triunfante y trataba de ayudarlo lo más posible, aunque sabía que eso sería complicado y Kakashi e Itachi, quienes compartían técnicas y tipos de chakra con él, serían mejores para entrenarlo. Eso le causó una ligera frustración a Naruto, pero decidió ignorar ese sentimiento en particular y mejor disfrutar el tiempo juntos ahora que el menor ya no parecía novio acosador.

.

Llegaron los exámenes chunnin y tal como todos esperaban, Sasuke hizo gala de sus habilidades: el chidori aprendido con Kakshi, el dominio del Sharingan practicado con Itachi e incluso la agilidad para hacer algo inesperado en medio de la batalla tal como acostumbraba Naruto. Como Hokage, Minato debía guardar la compostura, lo cual estaba resultando difícil viendo a su querido sobrino postizo en acción. A su lado a Kushina no le importó que los demás la vieran gritar de emoción; los Uchiha no eran muy expresivos, así que ella debía esforzarse por ambas familias y apoyar al menor con todas sus fuerzas.

.

Desde una de las gradas los combates eran observados por Naruto, Itachi y Shisui. Por fortuna los tres se habían librado de tener que estar vigilando durante las peleas (aunque para lograrlo tuvieron que hacer un trato con el Hokage y cumplir con muchas misiones). Los dos primeros no podían disimular la sonrisa orgullosa mientras veían a Sasuke. Shisui sonrió con malicia y decidió aprovechar el momento.

-Vaya, Naruto, debes estar contento. Sin duda tendrás un esposo muy fuerte.

-Sí… ¿Eh? –reaccionó al fin y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir- ¡¿Qué?! ¡N-No digas esas cosas, Shisui-san!

-Pero si no digo ninguna mentira. ¿Por qué crees que él es tan posesivo contigo? Si además de los padres de ambos, sólo accede a compartirte un poco con Itachi y conmigo.

-Lamento decirlo, pero él tiene razón en eso –intervino el pelilargo

-¡Déjense de tonterías! ¡Sasuke es todavía un niño!

-Ese niño va a crecer, Naruto –le recordó Shisui, cambiando su tono burlón a uno más conciliador

-Y si le sumamos el hecho de que nunca has tenido novia… Es más, ¡ni siquiera has besado a alguien que no sea tu monedero de rana! Como decía, si le sumamos esos detalles podríamos afirmar que estás reservándote para él… Bienvenido al clan, hermano –terminó de decir Itachi con una enorme sonrisa

El rostro del Uzumaki enrojeció completamente mientras intentaba asfixiar a su amigo, o mínimo que borrara esa expresión de burla. Shisui simplemente reía sin intenciones de intervenir. Volteó la mirada al estadio, específicamente al lugar desde donde Sasuke parecía estarlos fulminando con la mirada. Le hizo un gesto para que le restara importancia y no se preocupara porque su hermano le estuviera arrebatando a su futuro novio. Esos celos eran tan entretenidos.

.

Tras ser nombrado con su nuevo grado ninja, Sasuke se vio abordado por los tres sannin, quienes además eran los consejeros del Hokage. No pudo evitar la ligera mirada de rencor hacia Jiraiya, pues todavía no olvidaba esa horrible temporada en la que el domador de sapos se llevó a Naruto fuera de la aldea e impidiendo que pudieran tener comunicación alguna.

-Muchas felicidades, chico –le dijo Tsunade

-Gracias.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Naruto hablaba maravillas de ti –comentó Jiraiya para intentar relajar la expresión con que el joven lo fulminaba

-¿En serio?, ¿él te habló de mí?

Los adultos ignoraron el poco respeto al hablar porque les llamó más la atención el tono anhelante que había empleado. Intercambiaron miradas y carraspearon, acordando silenciosamente que lo mejor era no intervenir en esos temas. Juventud problemática.

-Como sea –habló Orochimaru-, tengo una propuesta para ti, Sasuke-kun.

.

Resultó que Orochimaru miraba mucho talento en Sasuke y deseaba entrenarlo durante dos años. El único inconveniente sería que durante ese tiempo el chico estaría fuera de la aldea y debería concentrarse totalmente en su entrenamiento. Cuando lo comentó a sus padres, estos se mostraron bastante orgullosos y complacidos con que uno de los sannin lo eligiera para ser su alumno. La verdad es que Sasuke también estaba emocionado ante la perspectiva de volverse más fuerte, sin embargo lo invadía el miedo de que si se marchaba por tanto tiempo Naruto le olvidaría e incluso existía la posibilidad de que se consiguiera alguna novia estúpida. Itachi pareció darse cuenta de sus preocupaciones, pues le pidió que hablaran a solas y ambos fueron al mismo bosque que tantas veces visitaron de niños en compañía de cierto rubio.

-Tienes dudas, ¿cierto? ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?

-Naruto…

-¿Ya le contaste la propuesta de Orochimaru?

-Todavía no, pero seguro que Minato-san o Jiraiya ya se lo habrá dicho. Hermano... ¿tú crees… que él me pida que me quede?

-No –contestó con total sinceridad, pero al ver la expresión dolida del menor, sonrió-. Porque él sabe que este entrenamiento será bueno para ti. Aún eres demasiado joven, tienes mucho potencial, es algo de lo que ambos nos dimos cuenta desde que te traíamos a este bosque cuando entrenábamos. Si tus razones para dejar la aldea fueran totalmente distintas, como ir en busca de venganza o algo así, te aseguro que él haría hasta lo imposible por detenerte, hasta romperte los brazos y piernas. E incluso si eso fallara, no dudes que iría tras de ti sin descanso hasta hacerte regresar.

-Porque me ve como a un hermano menor –murmuró con tristeza

-Porque sencillamente así es él y tú le importas demasiado –le puso una mano sobre el hombro-. Lo mejor será que hables con Naruto y le expliques tus temores, entonces observa su reacción y decide lo que harás. Yo te apoyaré en lo que sea que elijas.

-… Te tomas con mucha calma el que me guste un chico seis años mayor que yo –comentó, con una pequeña sonrisa

-Tal vez porque el chico en cuestión es mi mejor amigo y además todavía tiene mentalidad de niño. Pero no le digas que te comenté eso o seguro que me perseguirá por toda la aldea para intentar golpearme y la verdad ese bijuu amigo suyo disfruta atormentando Uchihas.

.

Por la tarde Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban sentados encima de los monumentos a los Hokages, desde ahí podían contemplar una hermosa imagen de Konoha. La atmósfera estaba cargada de melancolía, de modo que Sasuke, sentado junto al rubio, apretó los puños y decidió ser él quien hablara primero.

-Así que… ya lo sabes.

De acuerdo, eso no fue lo mejor que pudo haber dicho, pero aunque no lo demostrara se sentía bastante nervioso. Y la pequeña sonrisa que Naruto dibujó en sus labios no ayudó a mejorar esa sensación.

-Sí –contestó con simpleza

-¿Qué opinas?

-Me parece una oportunidad fabulosa. Y te lo digo por experiencia, recuerda que yo también entrené con uno de los sannin y aprendí técnicas estupendas. Además el viejo Orochimaru será un gruñón y algo extraño, pero es un buen sujeto.

-Usuratonkachi…

Sasuke estuvo tentado de preguntarle si lo extrañaría. Pedirle que lo esperara le parecía algo cursi por más que realmente deseara hacerlo, pero ellos ni siquiera tenían una relación y no estaba seguro de si Naruto seguía viéndolo únicamente como un mocoso confundido por la edad, o peor, como el hermanito que no tenía. Sin embargo todos sus temores se vieron borrados cuando aquellos brillantes ojos azules lo miraron con cariño y ternura.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho, Sasuke.

Sin preocuparse por nada más, el moreno lo sujetó de la chaqueta naranja que vestía y jaló de él para plantarle un dulce y suave beso en los labios. Era un sencillo contacto, pero sabía de buenas fuentes (Shisui e Itachi) que era el primer beso de ambos, así que al separarse no hizo intentos por ocultar la sonrisa triunfante que se ensanchó al ver la expresión sorprendida de Naruto, así como sus mejillas totalmente rojas.

-E-Era mi pri-pri…

-Primer beso, sí –confirmó-. Mejor estate preparado, dobe, porque en cuanto sea mayor de edad pienso hacer que te cases conmigo. Así que más te vale no engañarme mientras estoy fuera de Konoha o vendré a partirle la cara a quien intente arrebatarte de mi lado y a ti te secuestraré para llevarte conmigo.

Luego de lo que él consideraba su declaración de amor, decidió dejar al rubio quien seguía sin salir de la sorpresa por el beso robado. Seguro que cuando procesara sus palabras volvería a quedarse ido, así que mejor le daba espacio. De todas formas ya tenía algo para irse en paz, esforzarse al máximo y que le recordara que tenía una razón muy importante para regresar a casa.

.

El día de la partida sólo acudieron a despedirlo sus padres, Minato, Kushina y sus compañeros de equipo. Lamentablemente su hermano había salido de misión con los Anbu, así como Naruto junto con Kakashi y otros jounin. Tal vez era mejor así, porque le sería muy complicado reprimir el deseo de volver a probar los labios de Naruto. No quería que sus padres culparan al rubio de corrupción a menores o algo similar.

.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, convirtiéndose en semanas y luego meses. Los dos años que duraría el entrenamiento de Sasuke se convirtieron en tres. Naruto no podía evitar extrañarlo a diario, se había acostumbrado tanto a su compañía, aunque fuera para discutir. Las primeras semanas sin él fueron realmente una tortura, sabía que extrañaría mucho al chico, pero no imaginó que a tal grado. Tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de ese beso robado. Cuando cayó en cuenta de que la sensación le había agradado, quiso darse de topes contra la pared. Se sentía como un pervertido asaltacunas, así que prefirió no contárselo a nadie. No deseaba escuchar las burlas de Shisui ni recibir la mirada asesina de Itachi, porque seguro que no le haría gracia saber que su mejor amigo y su hermanito se habían besado… Aunque en realidad Sasuke era el que lo besó a él, pero no pensaba dejar que nadie se enterara que su primer beso fue robado por un chico de trece años. Todavía tenía bastante orgullo y dignidad, gracias. Al final decidió dejar que el tiempo transcurriera y no hacerse más líos. Puede que después de ese tiempo finalmente el Uchiha menor entrara en razón y se diera cuenta de que una relación entre ambos era imposible y únicamente había sido una atracción pasajera. La idea le incomodaba luego de las palabras con que el chico se despidió de él, pero no podría hacer nada más al respecto. Le correspondía ser el adulto responsable y mejor que se comportara como tal.

.

Luego de su ausencia de tres años finalmente Sasuke pudo pisar de nuevo Konoha. Su maestro le había pedido que se adelantara, pues él y su asistente Kabuto se retrasarían un par de días porque en el camino encontraron unas plantas extrañas y querían examinarlas. Esos dos eran escalofriantes cuando se trataba de sus experimentos, así que aceptó de inmediato regresar primero. Sonrió levemente al encontrarse en la entrada con Itachi, quien lo esperaba sin ocultar su alegría. Apenas lo tuvo a su alcance, el mayor lo rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándolo fuertemente.

-Mírate nada más, hermano. Luces increíble, aunque esas ropas expongan demasiada piel.

Sasuke se soltó, dándole un ligero golpe y acomodando sus prendas blancas. Itachi sonrió de medio lado y con dos dedos lo golpeó en la frente, como cuando eran niños, salvo que ahora el menor era casi de su estatura.

-No me digas que te vestiste así para impresionar con tus pectorales a cierta persona.

-Idiota –gruñó, pero luego carraspeó-. Y… ¿dónde está?

-Tienes suerte. Hoy le dieron el día libre y se encuentra donde siempre.

.

Los padres de Sasuke regresarían a casa hasta la noche, puesto que esperaban a su hijo hasta el día siguiente. El moreno se había dado prisa en volver porque se moría de ganas por ver a Naruto. Mientras lo buscaban, Itachi le confirmó que el rubio seguía soltero y sin compromisos, que durante ese tiempo no había salido con nadie, al menos que él supiera, aunque las declaraciones de amor no le faltaron. Esto molestó un poco a Sasuke, pero decidió no darle importancia. Muchas personas se les quedaban viendo a los hermanos, varias chicas sonreían con coquetería al menor quien como siempre las ignoraba e incluso les mandaba miradas fulminantes si notaba intenciones de acercársele. Finalmente llegaron a Ichiraku y observaron a Naruto comiendo animadamente mientras conversaba con el dueño del lugar.

.

Tal como acostumbraba cuando comía sus fideos, el rubio ni cuenta se daba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, así que para cuando se percató de las dos presencias a sus espaldas, una de ellas ya le había puesto una mano sobre el hombro.

-No has cambiado en nada, usuratonkachi.

Naruto abrió los ojos de sobremanera y dejó caer los palillos al escuchar esa voz. Ahora era más grave y varonil (normal para sus dieciséis años), pero la reconocería en cualquier parte. Lentamente giró hasta encontrarse con Sasuke, quien le sonreía con esa soberbia que lo exasperaba. El Uzumaki se puso de pie para darle la bienvenida, pero en cuanto se colocó frente a él se dio cuenta de cierto detalle.

-… Eres más alto que yo –dijo, arrugando el ceño

Notó que al lado del chico se encontraba su amigo de infancia, así que lo jaló para comenzar a zarandearlo como si aquello fuera su culpa.

-¿Por qué rayos es más alto que yo?, ¿acaso fue por tanto ramen? ¡Pero si todos los días bebía un vaso de leche! –reclamaba en tono lastimero

-Tal vez sea la genética Uchiha –contestó Itachi, comenzando a marearse por tanto movimiento

-Dobe –llamó el otro chico, molesto-, en lugar de exaltarte por mi estatura deberías recibir a tu futuro esposo con un fuerte abrazo y un apasionado beso.

-¿Mi futuro qué? –preguntó, soltando por fin a su amigo y mirando al azabache

-Esposo –repitió-. No creíste que lo olvidaría, ¿verdad? Tengo el permiso de Minato-san desde hace años.

.

El Hokage se encontraba algo aburrido en su oficina leyendo unos reportes cuando un fuerte estruendo se escuchó y su puerta fue abierta de golpe para darle paso a su hijo y a ambos hermanos Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Bienvenido!

-Luego lo saludas, papá –interrumpió el Uzumaki y se colocó frente a él, mirándolo fijamente-. ¿Qué rayos quiere decir ese teme con que desde hace años le diste su permiso para que se casara conmigo?

-No entiendo por qué no me crees, Naruto –comentó Sasuke despreocupadamente

-¡Habla, papá! ¿Es cierto?

-B-Bueno… En ese entonces Sasuke era un niño tan adorable y no podía negarme a su petición. Sólo no pensé que realmente seguiría empeñado con ello después de tanto tiempo.

-Te lo dije.

Sasuke lo abrazó por la espalda, aprovechando que Naruto ahora era más bajo que él y sonrió con malicia cuando el rubio intentó soltarse de su agarre, sin éxito alguno.

-¿Sabes, Naruto? –habló Itachi luego de estar callado por largo rato- Aunque no me ilusiona mucho que mi hermano se case con un anciano como tú, ya que eres mi mejor amigo te doy mi total aprobación.

-¿Cómo que anciano? ¡Te recuerdo que tenemos la misma edad, idiota!

.

Una vez abandonaron la oficina del Hokage, Itachi se excusó diciendo que debía ir a comprar unas cosas y se fue para darles privacidad. Una vez a solas, Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y dirigir fugaces miradas al atractivo joven a su lado. No podía creer que ese fuera su pequeño Sasuke, el mismo niño que lo seguía a todas partes.

-Eh… ¿Qué tal estuvo el entrenamiento? –le preguntó para romper el silencio

-Bien.

-Seguro que aprendiste un montón de técnicas increíbles.

-Algunas.

-Podrías ser un poco más explícito con tus respuestas.

-Podría. Pero eso no es lo que quiero.

En menos de dos segundos ya estaba frente al rostro de Naruto y depositó un rápido beso en sus labios. El rubio no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, así que frunció el ceño y desvió el rostro con vergüenza sin darse cuenta de que en sus labios se formó un puchero.

-Te has vuelto demasiado atrevido con los años, Sasuke.

-Porque tú eres demasiado torpe para actuar y ya esperé demasiado tiempo.

Por única vez Naruto decidió ignorar las voces en su cabeza que le recordaban todas las diferencias entre ambos y se limitó a percibir el calor y aroma del Uchiha mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos. Sentía los rápidos latidos del corazón de Sasuke y eso lo hizo sonreír, pues aunque había crecido y se transformó en un apuesto chico que podía escoger de entre muchas personas, precisamente seguía eligiéndolo a él.

.

Tal vez aquello no estuviera tan mal ni fuera un completo error o una locura. Al diablo con los seis años de diferencia, el que ambos fueran hombres o que se supone los habían criado como si fueran familia. Incluso sería divertido ver las caras molestas de las chicas que de niño criticaban sus pobres habilidades ninja, cuando él se paseara por la aldea presumiendo a su joven y flamante esposo. Sí, sólo por eso valdría la pena acceder a casarse con Sasuke. Y los fuertes sentimientos que al final había desarrollado hacia él en todo ese tiempo, serían un magnífico plus.

 **FIN**

 **THE END**

 **OWARI**


End file.
